parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Emotions (1989)
TheMichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Prince Eric - Jack Frost and Hiccup (Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon) *Flounder - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Quick Draw McGraw (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *King Triton - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Flotsam - Jasper (101 Dalmatians: Animated) *Jetsam - Horace (101 Dalmatians: Animated) *Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) *Max - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Chef Louie - Huckleberry Hound (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *Himself - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Seahorse - Atom Ant (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *Carlotta - Anna (Frozen) *Ariel's Sisters - Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mulan, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Aladdin and Cinderella) *Human Ariel - Elsa and Astrid (Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon) *Ursula as Vanessa - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Giant Ursula - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors During Storm - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *King and Hearts - Taran and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Lippy the Lion (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *The Womenwashers - Big Mama, Kanga and Ellie Mae (The Fox and the Hound, Winnie the Pooh and The Rescuers) *Mermaid Ariel - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Elsa and Astrid (Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 2 - Olaf's Concert ("Daughters of King Stefan") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 3 - Joy and Sadness at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 4 - Joy and Sadness Meets Quick Draw McGraw *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 5 - Maleficent Watches Joy and Sadness *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 9 - Jack and Hiccup are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 11 - Joy and Sadness's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 12 - Maleficent's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 13 - In Jack and Hiccup's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 17 - Maleficent Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 20 - Maleficent's Wrath *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips Used: *Inside Out *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *How to Train Your Dragon *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Black Cauldron *Magilla Gorilla *Yogi's Gang *Wally Gator *Total Drama Island *Pinocchio *Top Cat *Cinderella *Aladdin *Sleeping Beauty *Pocahontas *Mulan *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Oliver & Company *Quick Draw McGraw *Yogi's Lark Ark *101 Dalmatians *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Monsters, Incorporated *Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas *The Prince of Egypt *Peter Pan *Fender Bender 500 *The Aristocats *The Yogi Bear Show *Kingdom Hearts *Quest For Camelot *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *The Princess and the Frog *Dumbo *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Lion King 1½ *Beauty and the Beast *The Emperor's New Groove *Fantasia *Phineas and Ferb *Anastasia *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Swan Princess *The Sword in the Stone *An American Tail *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Atom Ant *Laff-A-Lympics *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Lippy the Lion Dedicated to: *CoolZDane *Alagateryandchesnut3 *LionKingRulezAgain1 *KARDisney *bibleanddisneyfan *MrWaltdisneyclassic Gallery: Joy and Sadness (Inside Out).jpg|Joy and Sadness as Ariel Hiccup and Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost and Hiccup as Prince Eric Pinocchio Cute.png|Pinocchio as Flounder Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Sebastian Geppetto.png|Geppetto as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Scuttle King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as King Triton Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Ursula Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Flotsam and Jetsam Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Grimsby Itchy Itchiford in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Itchy as Max Huckleberry Hound in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Chef Louie Glut the Shark.jpg|Glut the Shark as Himself AtomAnt.png|Atom Ant as Harold the Seahorse Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Carlotta Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella (My Little Princess - The Movie).jpg|Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella as Ariel's Sisters Elsa and Astrid (Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon).png|Elsa and Astrid as Human Ariel Profile_-_The_Evil_Queen.jpg|The Evil Queen as Ursula as Vanessa Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Giant Ursula The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as Jig Dancing Sailors The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sailors During Storm Taran and Eilonwy.jpg|Taran and Princess Eilonwy as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Lippy_the_Lion.png|Lippy the Lion as The Priest Big Mama, Kanga and Ellie Mae (The Fox and the Hound, Winnie the Pooh and The Rescuers).jpg|Big Mama, Kanga and Ellie Mae as The Womenwashers Joy and Sadness (Inside Out).jpg|Joy and Sadness as Mermaid Ariel Elsa and Astrid (Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon).png|Elsa and Astrid as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:TheCityMaker